Sólo estadística
by Neyade
Summary: Ellos nunca serán tan sólo estadística, el listado crudo de los caídos en una batalla más. Del bando que sean, por los motivos que sean, se les recordará como lo que fueron: las víctimas de una gran Guerra hambrienta de vidas, sedienta de sangre.
1. Fabian y Gideon Prewett

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no lo publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Fue Stalin quién me impulsó a escribir esto hoy, pese a que ya hacía tiempo que lo llevaba pensando. Stalin y ese cinismo suyo, la facilidad con la que fue capaz de decir que **_**un muerto es una tragedia, pero un millón de muertes son simple estadística.**_** Así que, allá vamos. En honor a los caídos.**

**SANGRE DE HÉROES**

Fabian y Gideon Prewett tienen el pelo rojo y los ojos azules. Una sonrisa devastadora, de esas que son sólo juerga y alguna que otra broma, con hoyuelos en los que bailan las pecas que cualquier Weasley que se precie tiene en cantidades exorbitantes.

Son hermanos. Gemelos, mellizos, nunca he tenido muy claro lo que diferencia ambos términos, pero lo que sí que sé es que son idénticos. Clavados, que dicen. Calcados.

Cierto es que eso es tan sólo en el aspecto físico, que en lo que concierne a la manera de ser, a las ovejas que tienen que contar para dormirse o a la de burradas que hay que decirles para conseguir una sonrisa suya, son muy diferentes. Cierto es que Gideon es el responsable y Fabian el más volátil de ambos, que a Gideon le gusta la música y Fabian no la aguanta, sea cual sea. Cierto es que son hermanos y se quieren, que luchan el uno por el otro, que luchan, ambos, por su hermana Molly, quién va a tener un hijo. Por su tierra y por sus gentes, por las sonrisas y las palabras de bienvenida cuando llegas a casa, cansado de ver tanta muerte.

Pero eso, los mortífagos no lo sabían. Nunca les llegó a interesar, si tenemos que hablar con la verdad. Para los mortífagos eran, simplemente, dos traidores más que peleaban mejor de lo normal. Dos víctimas potenciales, dos objetivos que la Guerra había marcado, que el dedo estilizado de su señor había señalado.

Ellos no sabían que uno tenía más pecas que el otro, que la pierna de Gideon hacía tiempo que tenía una cicatriz que la atravesaba de punta a punta. No sabían que luchaban por amor, por ellos y por los demás. No sabían que Fabian llevaba un reloj en el bolsillo al que siempre se le acababa la cuerda, más abollado de lo que se podría imaginar nunca.

Pero si se sabían las palabras malditas -_Avada Kedavra_-, si sabían sesgar una vida con la varita como guadaña. Si sabían salir corriendo después, dejando a los muertos con los otros muertos y sus respectivos relojes.

Pero, sobre todo, nunca llegaron a saber que cuando a Molly se le informó de que la sangre de sus hermanos -sangre de héroes- tiñó el pavimento de una calle sin nombre, esta apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y abrió las manos para recibir un reloj abollado.

Nunca supieron que, más de veinte años después, el reloj volvió a ponerse en marcha a manos de otro héroe, y que esta vez su sangre no teñiría nada más que sus propias venas.


	2. Prewett, McKinnon, Fenwick y Moody

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** S**é que he tardado mucho, lo sé y lo siento. Si hay alguien aquí que siga With the Beatles, lo siento también. Me dejé el capítulo casi acabado en casa y he estado estas dos semanas de vacaciones. Pese a todo, ¡mañana vuelvo! Yeeeeeeeeeeesh.**

**JUGARSE EL TIEMPO**

-As de corazones -pone la carta encima de la mesa y da una calada más a su cigarro con una sonrisa-. ¿Contigo no hay quién pierda, eh McKinnon?

-Cállate -frunce los labios, vuelve a barajar las cartas agitadamente.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Quieres perder otra vez?

-¿Queréis callaros, joder? -interviene Fenwick, Benjy Fenwick, con mal humor-. Yo así no puedo trabajar.

-Tu no trabajas nunca, Benjy -le responde Fabian con tono jocoso-, no pretendas engañarnos.

Y justo cuando éste va a responder y ellos se disponen a a retomar el juego para olvidar un poco la inactividad que se ven obligados a mantener, aparece Alastor. Abre la puerta con violencia, un tajo en la mejilla y la cara fruncida en una mueca de mal humor. Anda ligeramente cojo. Mira la habitación entera y les encuentra repantingados por dónde han podido dejarse caer: un sillón, una silla coja o el mismo suelo.

-¿Otra vez con las cartas? -les gruñe, mientras Marlene McKinnon le obliga a sentarse y empieza a echarle una pomada con más ganas que destreza-. Anda, déjalo -le dice, meneando la cabeza ante su torpeza-, ya lo hago yo, que acabaremos antes.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, Alastor, nos consolamos en el juego -asiente Fabian mientras este sigue aplicándose la pomada-. Por lo menos aquí puedo ganar.

-Prewett.

-¿Sí, querida?

-Cállate.

-Te repites -le informa él, con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que ella se sulfure y se le sonrojen (más) las mejillas.

-¡Eso es porque no me haces caso!

-Buen-

-Fabian, cállate -le interrumpe Benjy con tono cortante-. Creo que he oído algo.

De repente la pequeña habitación -tan pequeña que se podría decir que es una ratonera- se sume en el silencio. Todos miran a Benjy, quién ahora tiene el ojo pegado a una agujero en la pared. El cuadro es bastante ridículo, la verdad, pero a nadie le importa en ese momento. Sólo se oye la respiración agitada de Alastor y los demás contienen los suspiros, parecen un conjunto de estatuas, un homenaje a la cotidianeidad.

Finalmente, pero, Benjy se separa dejando escapar un suspiro y se vuelve a sentar en la silla de madera con una pata coja para, seguidamente, empezar a balancearse en ella con cara de desdichado.

-¿Nada? -pregunta Marlene, ansiosa.

-Era un conejo.

-Oh, espléndido -susurra ella, y vuelve a barajar las cartas-. Esto es apasionante. Me emociono por segundos.

-Ni que lo jures -la secunda Fabian, que se sienta de nuevo en una poltrona atrotinada-. ¿Te hace un strip poker?

-Prewett -le dice ella con la ceja levantada y voz de decepcionada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo. ¿El burro?

-De acuerdo.

Y vuelven a empezar otra partida, la número ciento catorce desde que están allí, en misión oficial vigilando un posible escondrijo mortífago mientras el resto del cuerpo se juega la piel afuera, en el mundo real dónde se gesta una Guerra y empiezan los asesinatos.

-Cuando entramos en la unidad de aurores nos prometieron sexo, lucha y honor -comenta Fabian-. Hasta ahora sólo hemos podido jugar a las cartas.

-Tremendamente cierto -asiente Benjy.

-Chicos -gruñe Alastor desde su silla, y es un aviso suficiente para que dejen de quejarse por algoque no deberían.

Ninguno de ellos pero, dentro de la tranquilidad de ese lugar jugando a las cartas e infestando el minúsculo habitáculo de humo, podía suponer que el único de entre ellos que sobreviviría a la primera Guerra sería el mismo Alastor que en esos momentos les hablaba, y que incluso éste lo haría pagando un precio terrible: un ojo, una pierna y media nariz, aparte de las múltiples cicatrices que ya entonces habían empezado a adornar su cuerpo.

La verdad es que nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir pocas semanas después, cuando ellos se incorporaran plenamente a la Batalla, exultantes de la emoción y soltando adrenalina por todos sus poros.


End file.
